Devotion
by SilverOpals394
Summary: A short little fic dedicated to everyone who loves Severus Snape and enjoys HGSS fanfiction.


**This fanfic is written especially for those who love Severus, and those who love HGSS fanfiction. I love you guys!  
**

* * *

As I sat at my desk one warm spring night, I gathered my thoughts. I turned on my laptop, something I'm sure Severus would scoff at. I don't think he would ever value muggle technology, no matter how interesting it really is.

I opened the word processor and began typing, silently wishing that Severus could be here to sneer at my muggle contraptions. But sadly, it is impossible. I know we cannot ever be together. He... well let's just say he will always live in my heart.

My friends think I'm crazy. "Snape?" they taunt. "I can't believe you are still wound up about him. Get over him already." I love my friends, but they just don't understand. I remember an argument I had with a certain jealous boy.

"I still don't see what's so great about him," he said.

"He was so brave! He was a spy for the light the whole time! You were wrong about him, but I had faith." I answered.

"You're only saying that because everyone knows that he was a spy now. You had no idea until Harry saw his memories."

He just doesn't understand. Did I know he was a spy? No, not for certain. But, yes, I did know he was good. I had faith in him that at times, I couldn't explain. Even when he killed Dumbledore, my first thought was that it wasn't real. I couldn't believe Severus was bad. I had thought Dumbledore would come back, that they had faked his death. Now I know that Severus really did kill him, but Dumbledore did order him to do it.

"That's not true, you jerk. Stop questioning my faith in others just because you lack it." I said with a scowl on my face. So like Severus. Maybe I was getting a little too passionate about this. "Let's just change the subject, okay?"

"Fine," he said, "but I still don't know what you ever saw in the greasy git."

Boys are so infuriating. I wish I had someone here that understood my devotion to the hero Severus was.

Back to reality, I continued typing. I was trying to write a story. I have never been much of a writer, but it has beckoned to me lately. I'm not sure why, exactly. I have always enjoyed reading—as a child my mother always referred to me as the girl with a book glued to her nose—but until recently I haven't tried to express my own thoughts on paper. Or the computer screen (it's so much faster than using a quill!)

So there I was, typing away; typing, typing, typing. The sounds of the keys were the only sound I heard. It was a bit lonely, but serene too. Like the computer was a dear friend of mine and together we were creating a beautiful tale.

It must have been really late if I was having thoughts like that. Being tired always gets me a little harebrained.

By now, you're probably a little curious as to what exactly had me up so late on the computer. Alright, I'll admit it: I was writing a story about Severus. I know, it's foolish, but I can't help myself. I know he's gone, but writing about him somehow brings him to life for me.

It's a romance. I acknowledge that he loved Lily, but she isn't the love interest in this story. No, it's got be someone... someone like me. Bushy brown hair, a love for books.

Okay. I'll admit it. I've named the love interest 'Hermione'.

Sad, isn't it?

I can only imagine what many people would say if they read it. _Hermione Granger and Severus Snape! Eeeww! That's gross and it would never happen. We all found out that he loved Lily, he would never love Hermione!_

I sighed. My fantasies may not be logical, but they're my fantasies and I'll dream of them as often as I wish.

As I continued writing my story, a smile found its way to my lips. _There are people who understand my love for Severus, _I thought. _And they are reading this story right now. _

Thank Merlin for fanfiction sites.

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you didn't get it, the narrator in this story is me, and this little fanfic was inspired by true life events (and yes, I really do have bushy brown hair). Please review!


End file.
